Flame bearer
by XxTheLittleLightxX
Summary: In the New era almost 30 years after ' Flame ' came to earth a new revolt has began. ' We are Unknown. We're the biggest task force against the new government in the new era. We fight for our freedom and yours. '


Flame  
Chapter 1 – Prolong.

It was almost 20 years ago that '' Flame '' came to earth and saved us. Too this day no one really knows why or how it came to be here. But all we do know if to be thankful for it. We were dying out, humans that was. Thanks to our own selfish needs and dominance for power we destroyed our planet and our self's. We killed everything in our paths for power.

We destroyed the trees in forests that gave us our fresh air and polluted it even further with our factories.

We hunted the world's waters for its food and dumped our waste into it until it nothing could live in it.

Then we fought for land. Land meant power. Bigger ground to destroy and build on, but what we really did was stain it with each other's blood and bodies. Yes we used every source available to us in the end, to end each other.

The war of the end continued for almost 12 hellish year's. Country vs. country. The weak perished and the strong lived on to fight again until nothing remained. And that's when humans started dying out. With little to no men left woman were unable to reproduce, and even if there were enough left, our bodies had become weak and unstable from the toxins in the air and became unable to bear children full term. Usually giving birth to stillborn or a tangled mess of limbs that resembled nothing of a human being and the woman usually died during birth anyway. The baby's that somehow survived were incredibly weak and were lucky if they lived 6 months with the limited medical supplies left to us.

Then the Flame came. Not many records survived of how it appeared. Some say it fell to earth as a meteor surrounded in bright flames. Other say it found its way in small bit's and slowly started investing us. But whatever it did it first found its way to the broken landscape and started reviving it. Bringing new life and hope to the human race.

Tree's started growing again, rivers became clean and wildlife moved back in.

Then it started on us. It somehow found that it was easier to lay in woman's wombs and conceal the unborn child inside. Making both the child and then mother stronger until the child was born with almost no complications and seemed far more developed then any baby seen before.

Then as the earth started to repair itself, we found that the flame gave us incredible powers. Healing and great damage came with the flame. And so it had to be taught how to be controlled and mastered. As the population of mankind started repopulating itself we knew what mistakes we had made in the past. We weren't about to make the same mistakes again.

Then the new world government came. We started spreading out again, seeing what good the flame could do for them and their '' new earth '' Within 5 years the earth was more fruitful than ever. The new world government had taken over and life looked good.

Almost too good. As the old saying goes **'' With great power comes great responsibility ''**

**S**ome people thought to use the flame to overthrow the new government. Believing that they would bring them into ruin once more.

That's why the government created White Lagoon. A special task force made up of the best controllers of their flame around the world. They were used for all kinds of purposes.

Our Three branches included 

Healing corps. Around 160 applicants every year from the academy. Their flame was not harmful or healed the wounded and sick, they were to never fight on the front lines. They were valuable to us since not a lot of them are around. It takes great training to be able to work in the public, however once you've completed 6 years in hospitals you can move onto healing the fight and defence force.

The defence force. Around 230 applicants each year. They act like the police. They defend against riots, government meetings and guard large business at night, like security guards. Thought in very rare cases they'll be deployed with the fight force, thought only as back-up.

Then the Fight force. 1600 able applicants each year. The main force everyone applies for from the academy. We're the front line defence against everything this world can throw at us. We find and destroy every threat to the government, we are the army, police and task force all rolled into one big unit. We receive full government backing. State of the art weapons, facilities and training in the flame. We protect the government and general public with our lives. It is our duty to do so.

The Government thought they had everything in order. Everything perfect, no such thing as war or over throw meant were on their agenda's. How wrong they were.

15 Years ago something went wrong. Documents went missing, more riots took place. Someone was messing with the system. Then the '' break '' came. A force of 150 people from the healing, defence and fighting units broke away. We destroyed over 200 documents in Government buildings, destroyed communication networks and transport.

That day we fought back against the government dogs who thought they could control us with a safe environment. A trusting government, a new era on mankind.

We are Unknown. We're the biggest task force against the new government in the new era. We fight for our freedom and yours.

This is our story. Our fight for our rights and freedom once more.


End file.
